


Felicity and Oliver in Russia

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Set in episode six after Oliver finds Isabel Rochev in his bed he takes sanctuary with Felicity. (written before the episode aired)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity and Oliver in Russia

“Were you asleep?”

Felicity walked in to the hotel room, Oliver following right behind as the door shut behind them, “Nope. Jet lag. I was talking myself out of hacking in to a Russian server just to see if I could. I don’t think I’d do well in a Russian prison. What are you doing up?”

“I finally made it back to my hotel room and found something…unpleasant in my bed.”

Felicity turned, having changed in to jeans a t-shirt after the excitement from earlier, she felt a little frumpy compared to Oliver’s suit, “Unpleasant? It wasn’t a cockroach was it? Cause I was using my tablet earlier and thought I saw-”

Laughing, Oliver reached out to stop Felicity before she could talk herself in to a panic, “Nothing of the roach variety, this is one of the best hotels in the country.”

“Then what?”

“Uh, it was Isabel.”

Behind her glasses Felicity’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped, “I’m sorry. The angry woman who tried to hostile take-over Queen Consolidated? Your family company? That Isabel Rochev.”

Felicity’s eyes widened again, “Wait a second? Did you say your _bed._ ”

Oliver shifted uncomfortably on his feet, “Yes.”

“What did you do? You didn’t-oh my God, Oliver did you sleep with the enemy?”

“Okay,” he put a hand to stop her. “First off Isabel is not the enemy.”

“She’s certainly not our friend. Or did the naked girl in your bed erase the part of your memory where she tried to steal your family company from you? Hostily?”

“I don’t think ‘hostily’ is a word.’”

“Oliver.”

Recognizing the tone as her I’m-not-having-it voice he quickly explained, “No I didn’t not sleep with Isabel Rochev. I did however leave her in my hotel room and got out of dodge.”

“So you’re just going to what, hang out in my hotel room in the dark until she gets dressed and leaves?”

“You could turn on a light?”

“Funny. I can’t believe she just showed up in your bed, that takes a lot nerve. Or a large delusion? Did you give her any hints you might be interested? And even if you did, that is not how I’d seduce Oliver Queen.”

Recognizing Felicity on a runaway train of thought when she was on one, Oliver took advantage, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” she agreed, turning to face him. Her hair was down and her feet were bare, the Moscow skyline shimmering behind her. She looked out of place here, where she seemed to fit almost seamlessly in America, here in Russia she seemed almost exotic with her bright smile and never-ending source of warmth.

She was so beautifully warm.

“If I were going to seduce you I’d stay the hell away from you.”

That was enough to snap his thoughts back to the present, “What?”

“You’re too used to girls-to women-cooing and falling at your feet.”

“I can’t recall that ever happening.”

“If I wanted to get your attention I’d stay just in your peripheral, I’d make you work for it. Things are always more satisfying when you have to put some effort in to it.”

“So you wouldn’t just show up in my bed wearing lingerie?”

“I would not.” She seemed to realize where the conversation had led and glared at Oliver through the lenses of her glasses. “Why did you let me say all that?”

“It was amusing.”

“I am not here for your amusement Oliver.”

He tilted his head, suddenly realizing something which had escaped him until now. “Did you know, you’re the only female in my life who calls me Oliver? Laurel, Thea, even my mom, they all call me Ollie.”

“Ollie is pre-island, Ollie was a playboy and a reprobate and probably a lot of other things I don’t want to know about. I only know Oliver, strong and morally sound with a strong sense of duty. You’ve never been Ollie to me.”

“I like that you only know this Oliver, I don’t think you would have liked the old me.”

Felicity smiled, her hair falling over her shoulder as she shrugged, “I think he might have grown on me.”

He chuckled, because he was pretty sure Ollie would have been terrified of Felicity Smoak and stayed steer clear of her.

“How about you get some shoes on? I’ll show you the city.”

“Show me the-You’ve been here before, haven’t you?” Felicity sighed and gave him an amused but somehow still scolding look, “Those five years you were on the island but not always on the island you found your way to Mother Russia?”

“I may have,” he evaded with a teasing grin.

She smiled and shook her head, “Let me get my shoes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [share on tumblr if you liked it!](http://awriterincowboyboots.tumblr.com/post/78965830262/felicity-and-oliver-in-russia)


End file.
